


Bossy

by flickawhip



Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt on livejournal. </p><p>AU... possibly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bossy

“There’s a fine line between diligence and bossiness Frances… and you crossed it…”

“I just wanted…”

“I know.”

Sarah speaks gently. 

“Look, please just let them alone, neither Miriam or Erica need you to fuss over them, not now… they’d tell us if they needed help.”

“Would they?”

“Yes… or one of us would know anyway, Miriam is fine, she has Steph to lean on… Erica needs time to find her own way.”

“She seems so…”

“I know. She needs time, that’s all.”

“So I crossed the line?”

“You did… just apologize Frances, they will forgive you.”

“Will they?”

“It’s Erica… and Miriam. Of course they will.”


End file.
